With the recent development of digital technology, electronic devices available for communication and personal information processing while moving, for example, mobile communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smartphones, and tablet personal computers (PCs), are released variously. Such electronic devices support a lock setting relating to a management.
Typical electronic devices support a function for outputting a lock screen relating to a lock setting and a function for releasing a lock set in correspondence to input information with respect to a display. Moreover, recent electronic devices are capable of providing contents relating to virtual reality. Accordingly, users may use various contents in virtual reality on the basis of electronic devices. Such typical electronic devices provide virtual reality contents without choosing users.